Mindy
by Huddyalways-24-BK-MA
Summary: You Kill Me Spoliers! An unexspected new sorta Ship, I just realized it now, another, OMG I HAVE A FIC IDEA! fic! hehe Well Read if ya saw! Ship is showed at the top of pagejust to keep it mysterious! I think its a oneshot, we'll see how it goes!


**Hiya!! Please R&R!!**

**Shippy type: Wendy and Hodges**

**When: Post "You Kill Me"- 11.22.07**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters or previous plot refrences and stuff! I'll keep wishing for my own benefit!! hehe **

"This was fun," Grissom said to Hodges with a smile. He examined the board game closely.

Hodges smiled, knowing he had finally impressed Grissom. "It's not too kiddish? The prototype I mean."

"No, it's good, I've always liked Clue, this is more of my element though," Grissom told him. "I like the characters, fits all of you."

Hodges smiled, satisfied again.

"Although," he paused glancing at Hodges.

"What?" he asked worried something wasn't impressing him.

"Is this Mindy person supposed to be Wendy?" he asked, holding up the, in Wendy's words "top heavy" figure.

Hodges looked at the figure, Grissom was fixed on his expression reading his face, something of a skill of his. "Is that Humility I see?"

"What?" Hodges asked looking back at the board, pretending to read over it.

Grissom smirked, "did you show anyone else the game? I heard you've been doing an _experiment_ with a couple of the lab techs all day."

"Wendy saw it," he informed him.

"Aw I see, and is this why she came storming out of the locker room?" he asked still holding the figure.

"Yeah," Hodges sighed. "She's too sensitive, it's a game, it's not like I called her that."

"Well it looks a lot like her, you should consider apologizing," Grissom said putting the figure down as Hodges began putting it all away.

"I'm not apologizing to Wendy, she's rude, and I could care less if I hurt her feelings, I didn't do anything wrong," exclaimed Hodges, although Grissom didn't exactly buy it.

"Hm...interesting," Grissom said picking up his stuff and getting up.

"What's interesting?" he asked, putting the lid on his game.

"You and Wendy have had some sort of power play going for quite some time now, I'm saying you might want to consider changing that, nows your chance. I see you guys as being great friends, deep down you're very alike," Grissom said.

"I don't want to be friends with her," Hodges said.

"Just my opinion, I'll see you tomorrow," Grissom left the break room.

Hodges shook it off. His idol had just given him advice, but he wasn't taking it, what was going on? Hodges went to the locker room and got his things to go home. He was on his way out in the entrance to the crime lab when he heard Catherine shout at him.

"Hodges! Wait up," she said catching up with him.

"Catherine, what is it?" he asked. "I thought you went home."

"Well I was getting a drink with a certain friend of mine, Mindy, wait no it's Wendy I believe, when I was called back in about my case," Catherine said hinting at the Wendy part.

"What is everyone's concern with Wendy all of the sudden," he exclaimed, shaking his hands, looking as if he was having a spasm.

"Hodges calm down, I was just concerned with what Wendy told me," she said.

"What, about the game?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes, personally I think you're just being you, especially the Wendy thing, you always pull stuff like this," she said to him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The whole power thing," Catherine answered, "you guys need to solve this, you're very much alike."

"You know, you and Grissom are alike as well, considering I just had this conversation with him ten minutes ago. You two would be perfect fot each other" Hodges told her, with a mean look.

"I'm just saying," Catherine threw her hands up a bit.

"Fine, where is Wendy now?" he asked.

"Home probably, why do you want her address I'm not sure I should give it to you," Catherine said in a joking way.

"What's the address?" he requested a bit frustrated. Catherine told him and he was on his way again.

"Bye," she said waving and laughing in her head and a little out loud.

Hodges drove to the address Catherine had given him, Wendy's car was in the driveway, and her lights were on. He parked on the street opposite to her house then walked over to her front door. He knocked, and tried preparing what he was going to say, his only problem was he had no clue what he was going to say.

After a couple knocks Wendy answered the door, still wearing what she'd been wearing at work earlier. Her expression was the same as when she'd called him the _stupidest smart person _she knew. "What do you want now Hodges, I don't feel like doing another _experiment_."

"Can I just come in?" he asked.

"If you must," she said waving him in with her hand. Hodges entered as Wendy closed the door.

"I guess, I just came to apologize," he informed her. "I never intended for you to see that."

She walked over to him, a stone expression on her face, "you shouldn't apologize because you never intended for me to see it, just because I never would have seen doesn't mean it wouldn't have been mean."

"You're absolutely right Wendy, and I'm sorry, I never should have done that. You deserved something better.  
Wendy looked like she was deciding whether to accept or not. "Fine."

"Well, I still have a question for you," Hodges pointed out.

"What?" asked a surprised Wendy.

"Why did it upset you so much? Everyone knows you and me are like enemies," Hodges questioned.

"I don't see us as enemies," she responded.

"You don't?" he asked, now being the surprised one.

"No," she said. Wendy sighed and sat down on the couch, she motioned that he should join her. "Okay, do you want to hear what I discussed with Catherine tonight after I left?"

"Girl talk? No I'm good!" he said sarcastically.

"No I'm serious, it was about you. The whole enemy thing, I don't see us that way. All these attacks on me, I never get them, and the fact that I don't understand why you are doing this, is why it's upsetting me."

"Oh, well..." he trailed off.

"I just want to know why you insist on singling me out every time you're doing something. Like when you had the bright idea to solve Grissom's Miniature Killer case. You told everyone what was going on, even in-listed their help, yet you kept trying to hide it from me!" Wendy explained.

Hodges looked at hands, a bit in shame, he didn't mean to hurt Wendy's feelings so badly, in fact he didn't want to hurt her at all. "I'm so sorry Wendy."

"I just want to know why? Why do you hate me so much? Was it something I did?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to be completely honest with you for once okay?"

Wendy nodded.

He sighed deeply to prepare for what he was going to say, "I guess the way I could describe you and me, and my attitude toward you. honestly, and not hiding anything. You know when you're little, and you'd have recess, well there was always that little girl, _teacher he's chasing me_ or, _he pulled my hair_. Do you remember what everyone would tell you about those little boys?"

Wendy's expression softened, "yeah. That they liked you."

"Just put that into adult terms, all of in the lab are like little kids anyway, I think we have the whole love hate thing going on," Hodges explained.

She smiled, "Hodges, what are saying exactly?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you? Fine. Wendy I think I have a crush on you."

She continued smiling, "thank you for admitting that."

"That's all you say?"

"I guess, I mean I really don't know what to say," she admitted.

"I was kind of expecting an _ew_, or something of that sort."

Wendy had to laugh, "no ew, let's just see what happens."

Hodges returned her smile.

**Review please! Maybe I'll continue! **


End file.
